I'm Running This Tribe and You Don't Fit My Plans
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Jamila The three walk back into camp and Iris is elated to not have Jeanette around. Iris says she's so glad that their trio was able to stick together and Elissa says it was a really easy choice and Victor agrees. Elissa says they need to do their best at the next immunity challenge so they don't lose again and Victor says he couldn't vote either of them out and Iris agrees. Twist Everybody walks in and stands on their mats. Jeff tells everybody that it's time for Jamila to drop their buffs. Everyone is confused at not everyone dropping their buffs. Jeff reveals that Jamila will be absorbed into the two other tribes. The three Jamila members all randomly draw covered buffs. They open them and reveal that Elissa and Victor go to Damagh while Iris goes to Qawiun. Damagh Qawiun Damagh Everyone walks into camp and Norman begins to show Elissa and Victor around their camp and he shows them where everything is. Victor smiles and thanks Norman for the tour and Norman blushes, says it's no problem, and walks over to Susie quickly. Susie asks Norman why he's so red and Norman says the new guy is really good looking and Susie laughs and tells Norman to talk to him. Norman asks if Susie is crazy and Susie laughs and calls over Victor to talk. Right before they start talking Susie says she "forgot" she had to go clean the pots so she leaves the two of them alone. Victor and Norman start talking and Norman's awkward at first but gets more comfortable and the two have a lot in common. Patty, Stacey and Tanay are talking and Patty asks what they should do about the newcomers. Tanay says he would rather work with them to vote out Norman and Susie than just get them out right away. Stacey agrees, saying it could pull in the other Jamila girl at merge if they kept them plus she can't stand Norman or Susie. Patty says she was thinking the same so she's glad they're all on the same page. Qawiun Iris walks into camp and Ocean starts showing her around. The two get along really well because they have a similar sense of humor and Ocean says she's glad Iris is on the tribe because she's bored of everyone but Walter. Iris asks about Walter and Ocean tells Iris that her and Walter instigate fights between Walter and Aspen to get Aspen out and Iris says that she loves that and the two laugh and continue bonding. Geoff, Monika and Farrah are talking and Monika asks what they should do about the new girl. Farrah says she thinks it could be smart to get her with them and do a split vote between Walter and Aspen and Geoff says he likes that plan. Geoff asks how they'd make sure Iris joins them and Farrah says she's already bonded well with Ocean so if Ocean's loyal to them then Iris could be. Aspen and Walter are working around camp and Aspen asks Walter for a nail. Walter hands Aspen the nail with the sharp end pointed at him so when Aspen grabs it he slams his hand into the sharp end of the nail. Walter apologizes but Aspen starts yelling at him as Geoff helps Aspen clean the wound. Walter says he did it by accident and Aspen says he doesn't believe him and they get in a huge argument in front of everyone. Challenge The challenge is played and Damagh wins immunity. Qawiun will attend tribal council once. Qawiun Everyone gets back to camp and Aspen starts saying where they went wrong in the challenge and how they have to improve. Walter tells him to leave everyone alone and that they tried their best and Aspen says that a tribe with 6 brawns should not lose to a tribe of 5 nerds. The two start to argue yet again and everyone goes on with their ay instead of paying attention. The other five all quickly get together while Aspen and Walter are distracted and form a plan. Farrah asks Iris if she would want to work with them to get out Aspen or Walter and Iris says she would love to do that. Geoff asks who they should vote and everyone agrees it should be Aspen. Monika asks how they should split the vote and Ocean suggests her, Geoff and Iris vote for Aspen while Monika and Farrah vote for Walter. Everyone agrees to the plan and go their separate ways. Iris is on the beach alone contemplating her her game. In a confessional Iris says she doesn't trust Ocean and Walter since they've successfully screwed over Aspen's game so she doesn't want Aspen to be the one to go. Iris says she could vote for Walter and send him home and pretend like it was an accident but it would cause Ocean and possibly the rest of her alliance to be pissed so she isn't sure if she should risk it to make a move or just stay loyal. Tribal Council Jeff asks Iris how it has been on her new tribe and she says she's still losing which sucks but she really likes the tribe and feels very welcomed. Jeff asks Farrah how Iris will do on the tribe and Farrah says Iris isn't getting instantly targeted just because she's knew. Jeff asks who is getting targeted and Geoff says Aspen and Walter. Jeff asks Aspen why they're targeted and Aspen says Walter picks fights with him which the rest of the tribe has to deal with. Walter says Aspen is the one picking fights when Walter has tried apologizing for things and Aspen says it's not true apologies and Walter tried framing Aspen for stealing a necklace and Walter says Aspen did steal it. The two almost start fighting a bit but Geoff tells them to stop. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Aspen. Walter. That's one vote Aspen, one vote Walter. Walter looks annoyed. Aspen. Walter. That's two votes Aspen, two votes Walter. Aspen looks determined. Aspen. Walter. That's three votes Aspen, three votes Walter, one vote left... Ocean looks confident but Iris has a mischievous grin on her face. Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra... Walter (4-3) Everybody on the tribe, even Aspen, looks shocked. Ocean looks pissed off as Walter gets up to grab his torch. Iris is holding back laughter and Ocean asks if she flipped. Iris says she didn't flip on anything since she still voted one of the two targets and Ocean is pissed while the rest of the majority is disappointed. Aspen thanks Iris who flips her hair and winks at him. Walter gets his torch snuffed and tells Iris to go to hell and she blows him a kiss and says to say hi to Jeanette for her. Votes Aspen voted Walter: "You have been making my life hell and I really hope everyone sees that you instigate fights and they send you home tonight." Farrah voted Walter: "This is just in case Aspen managed to find an idol in between all of his wood gathering trips. I'm not sure who starts the fights between the two of you but I don't care, as long as you both end up going home." Iris voted Walter: "I decided to ruin the plan and vote for you simply because you annoy the fuck out of me and I think it's way smarter to blindside everybody. I'll get you out, expose Ocean for instigating to get her out, then get Aspen out for not being in the majority alliance. I'm running this tribe and you don't fit my plans." Monika voted Walter: "You're not going home tonight but this is a still a vote just in case something crazy like an idol happens. I'm fine with either of you going home so if an idol and one of you go that would actually be great." Geoff voted Aspen: "I still don't know if you start the fights or stole the necklace but today you seemed to be the one to start two fights and that's enough solid proof for me to know you need to go." Ocean voted Aspen: "You honestly shouldn't be the one going home tonight, but I need to make sure Walter stays so unfortunately I had to have Walter sabotage your game to make sure you go home. See ya." Walter voted Aspen: "It's you or me tonight and I think Ocean and I have secretly instigated enough to cause you to be the one to go home tonight instead of me. Peace out bro." Final Words "I am pissed off. Ocean and I had a great strategy and we would've been successful with it if that new girl didn't come in and ruin our plans. I honestly have nothing against Aspen, it was simply just a strategy I wanted and needed to use to get him out and it ended up backfiring, so hopefully Ocean can recover from this." - Walter, 14th Place